


The Searing Kiss

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: She kissed him once and it was a trick. The second one, that was for a benefit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at this and I'm nervous.

With fingers tangled in his hairs, her mouth running over his bruised lips, and the scent of him burning her nostrils, she continues to push him back until he was pinned between her and wood. Rum, that’s what he tasted like. That’s what she always imagined he would taste like. And she’d count this as a victory on her part.

His roughened hand grabs for her waist until she pushes it back to his side and she swears she feels a low growl escape from the back of his throat. It sent a chill through her. Momentarily, she forgets why she has him pinned, but then her hand hits the cold metal of the chain and she’s quick to clasp it around his wrist. That’s when his lips go still, her eyes immediately snap open and all she feels is red hot anger. Anger for his deception, his lies, but most of all she’s mad because she doesn’t want to do this to him. If there was a way to free him of it, she’d take the chance. Trust her.

His eyes take time to open, and it’s a mixture of pain, shock, and disbelief. He blinks only once and that wicked grin that melts her reappears. She wants to ask why in the most furious voice why he’s smiling when he’s moments from death at the hands of a Kraken, but she doesn’t think she could bare the answer.

She gives a speech about why it’s the best thing to do, but not even she believes it. Not when her eyes are glued to his lips and her only thought is kissing him senseless. She stops herself from doing that only when her lips are barely touching his and even betrayal doesn’t stop him from moving his lips just a bit closer, “I’m not sorry.”

He’s quiet with an impressed smile that she’s not sure how to feel about, but it’s one of few times where he’s looked at her that way. She wants to keep that as her last image of him. The suave, pirate that looked more appealing to her than anything she’s seen in her life because that’s exactly what Captain Jack Sparrow was to her. An attraction, a habit she couldn’t break, her way of finally getting away from her boring life and exploring other options. And she sometimes felt like he thought that he was nothing more to her than a fantasy. She’d shut that down immediately if she could because her heart wouldn’t be breaking at the thought of him gone if this wasn’t more deeper.

“Pirate,” his voice is cold and venomous and so alluring that she considers kissing him again. This time without stopping. Instead, she bites her lip, tries to walk away, but is immediately mesmerized by the way he licks at his bottom lip.

“Go on then,” he dares her, almost as if he can tell that she can’t, “There’s nothing keeping you here.”

As soon as it comes out, she’s pressing her mouth back to his. A surprise to even her, but he takes more charge this time by wrapping his free arm around her back to bring her as close to him as she can get. He bites at her lip causing her to breath out a moan and he smirks against her mouth.

“Your life is at stake,” he spits the words at her with anger building in every word, “and here you are kissing the one you blame for all of this.”

It takes her a moment to find the right words, “I kissed you to trick you, Jack.”

There was a wince, as if the words tore his heart in two and it wouldn't surprise her if it did, “The first kiss was to trick. The second?”

“Still meant nothing to me,” each word was a lie and he let’s out a chuckle, a quiet one, that proved to her that he knew it was.

“Right.”


End file.
